


The Redemption of Team Skull

by delcatty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Redemption, SM and USUM Fusion, Team Skull Redemption, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty/pseuds/delcatty
Summary: Alola's Pokemon League has a few positions opening up -- it's Selene's job to fill them.





	The Redemption of Team Skull

**Author's Note:**

> because it always kind of annoyed me that two members of the elite four already had jobs?

If there was one thing Selene hated about being champion, it was the meetings. Long, boring meetings with all sorts of people – journalists, professors, photographers, scientists, business people, Aether Foundation representatives, and once members of the International Police.

Selene was twelve, just one year past being crowned champion of the Alola League, and frankly she didn’t really believe she was totally qualified for everything else that came with the role. Battling was easy when compared to spreadsheets, product deals, and public relations.

(She had already turned down three offers to put her face on a t–shirt.)

She found it all too tedious, and it made her miss the easy days when all she had to worry about were her trials and totem Pokémon, although she certainly didn’t miss the Ultra Wormholes and Team Skull stealing Pokémon – _and_ her friends.

However, for all that she hated the administration side of being the champion, she did enjoy meetings with her elite four. They were the four people she was closest to – after Lillie and Hau.

Molayne was always pleasant to be around, and would often bring Sophocles to get him to socialise more, and Selene always liked hanging out with kids her own age.

Olivia was like a second mother to her, and was one step away from making Selene call her auntie, she could tell, but didn’t want to seem too old, Selene was tempted to do so just to see what would happen.

Acerola was Selene’s near constant companion on Mount Lanakila – for better or worse – and often didn’t leave her alone. Not that Selene minded most of the time, but she did occasionally like to go to bed without one of Acerola’s ghost stories beforehand.

Kahili was usually cool and collected, but her and Selene often talked about what the trials were like when Kahili completed them. Selene loved listening to the different challenges she had to go through eleven years ago, and how all the trial captains were different.

Which led Selene to her current problem – sitting at the Official Alola Pokémon League Meeting Desk (as she had coined in her mind) getting the _worst_ news she could think of.

“I’m really sorry, sweetie,” Olivia said from Selene’s left. “But I can’t leave Konikoni alone anymore – my shop didn’t even make a profit last month.”

“That’s because no one likes your jewellery,” Acerola piped up from Selene’s right. Olivia glared her and refused to respond.

“My usually _very successful_ jewellery shop had a bit of a rough month, but worse is I think Tapu Lele is angry with me,” Olivia said, looking slightly worried. Of course, the wrath of a tapu is the last thing any kahuna wants.

“So you’re just… leaving?” Selene asked, bewildered. “Just like that?”

“That is pretty quick,” Molayne said slowly from further down the table. “I mean; we’re getting at least five challengers a day. We do need you, Liv.”

Olivia winced. “I know, but… consider this my two weeks notice?” she told the group sheepishly. “I just always figured this was a temporary gig! That’s what Kukui said anyway…”

“I suppose we all went into this not sure if it was going to be permanent,” Kahili said, opposite Molayne. “It seemed so absurd to begin with – a league in Alola? Impossible.”

“Well we’ve done pretty well I think!” Acerola exclaimed and grinned at Selene. “Thanks to our wonderful champion of course!”

Selene fought back a blush and smiled. “Thank you, but this is just… I don’t really know what to do?” she responded carefully. “Like, do we hold auditions? How do we even fill an elite four spot?”

“Actually,” Acerola said slowly, “I’m putting in my um – what did you call it, Liv? Oh! – I’m putting in my two weeks’ notice, too!”

Selene stared at Acerola, bewildered and lost. “You too?” she said quietly, and felt her eyes getting wet. “I don’t…”

Acerola’s upper lip wobbled before she threw herself across the table and into Selene’s lap.

“Don’t cry, Selene! You’ll still see me around! But I can’t let uncle Nanu keep delivering my trial – he’s scared of Mimikyu!”

“I don’t think that’s why,” Olivia replied wryly. “I think he’s just lazy.”

“No, no, no, he _told_ _me_ he thinks the totem Mimikyu is really creepy because it’s so much bigger than the others!” Acerola objected, still sitting in Selene’s lap. “Although he did say something about how long it takes to get there from Po Town…”

“Acerola,” Selene warned as her thighs started to hurt. Acerola jumped off with a huff and sat back in her seat. “Do you _really_ have to go?”

“Sorry, Selene,” she replied sadly. “But don’t worry! You still have Kahili and Molayne to help you, and I’m sure you’ll fill the positions super quickly!”

 _That was the problem,_ Selene thought to herself morosely. She didn’t know _how_ to fill the positions!

“It’s kind of unprecedented here,” Kahili cut in, “since we’ve never had a league before, let alone the need to replace anyone. I suppose we should follow what the other leagues do?”

Selene felt her stomach sink. “What do the other leagues do?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Kahili smiled wryly. “The champion chooses.”

—

Selene wanted to reiterate to the entire world that she was _twelve_ , thank you very much. Old enough to ride Solgaleo through an Ultra Wormhole, but not old enough to make any real decisions. Honestly, why did she get this job!

The day after the meeting she called The Disaster in her head, Selene had skulked to Kahili first. Although Kahili wasn’t the oldest elite four member at 22, she was still _way_ older than Selene, and she had seemed like the clear person to grovel to first.

“Please, Kahili?” Selene pleaded. “I bet you know heaps of people worthy to be in the Elite Four!”

Kahili paused her swing and tilted her head. “Sure I do,” she said. Selene perked up. “But they’re all kahunas, trial captains, or champions,” she said with a smirk as she swung her golf club.

Selene watched the ball fly through the air and land somewhere on the green beyond her sight.

It was the weekend, which meant the league was officially closed for two days. Selene knew leagues in other regions operated differently, but it was one of the only rules Professor Kukui had changed.

(“Come on now, cousin,” he said merrily as he shuffled her out of the champion’s room after that first gruelling yet rewarding week, “we’re not so stuffy here in beautiful Alola, you know? Everyone’s gotta have a break! Enjoy the sun and chill, okay?”)

Kahili unfailingly spent every sunny Saturday on her father’s golf course at the Hano Grand Resort.

“That doesn’t really help me,” Selene muttered and following Kahili back to her golf cart.

“I know, Selene.” Kahili replied unhelpfully as she took a deep gulp of her (totally pretentious) Hano Grand Resort branded water. “But it’s true, I actually don’t know anyone. You’ve battled more people than I have anyway.”

“It’s just such an important decision! I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t. If there’s anything you know in this world, it’s battling – trust your instincts.” Kahili replied as she climbed inside the cart, “Now, you’ve either got to tee off with me, or scram, kid. This resort isn’t free.”

—

Selene decided to follow Kahili’s advice and trust her instincts. Except her instincts took her directly to the Hokulani Observatory.

Despite not being the trial captain anymore, the observatory was still Molayne’s passion project. It was hardly expected for Sophocles, still a child, to take on such a technical job.

(Although Selene was sure he could do it if only he could get over his crippling shyness.)

But Selene wasn’t there to see Sophocles, she was there to see Molayne.

Like Kahili, Molayne spent his weekends doing things he liked. Unlike Selene, who spent her weekends thinking about Monday and wondering when Lillie’s next letter from Poni was going to arrive.

Molayne did productive things during his weekends – things that actually benefited society.

Being the oldest (remaining) elite four member, Selene should have realised that he was clearly the better person to go to. Really, she didn’t think Kahili had worked a proper day in her life before joining the Alola League.

“Ah, Selene!” Molayne exclaimed from behind some sort of machine as she walked in the door. He was in some sort of blue jumpsuit and had a smear of grease over his left cheek.

“Hi Molayne,” she greeted before sidestepping a bunch of nuts and bolts on the ground. “You look busy – I can come back?”

“No, no! Don’t worry, I was just about to take a break and see if Soffy wanted some lunch. Do you want to join us?”

Selene, with a well overdue lunch date with Hau planned for later that day, shook her head. “No, this won’t take too long I hope.”

“Well don’t keep me hanging,” Molayne said with a smile and rubbed the grease off his hands. “What did you need?”

“Who should I elect as the new elite four members?” Selene said quickly. “I’m… kind of at a loss, and Kahili was no help!”

Molayne paused and frowned. “Well, I knew it would be a tall order, but do you really have no one in mind? You’ve battled so many strong people.”

“I know, I know! But it’s so _important_! I don’t want to hire someone and have them be terrible then have to fire them!” Selene exclaimed. “I really don’t think I can handle that, Molayne, really!”

“Whoa, hey kid, calm down,” Molayne placated as Selene’s breath grew quicker. “I’m sure I can help you a bit, but you’ve gotta relax a little, okay?”

Selene focused on her breathing as Molayne went and got her a glass of water. She gulped down the – perfectly fine, unbranded – water and felt herself relax.

“Thanks,” she said quietly. “I’m struggling, as you can see.”

Molayne chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s clear. Look, I can help you a little – technically it’s your job since you’re the champion and it’s kind of a given you have the best knowledge when it comes to battling, but you’re obviously way over your head.”

Selene nodded petulantly.

“So, how about I give you some advice instead – why don’t you go see Professor Kukui? He’s the one who set up the league in the first place, he’s travelled all around the world seeing how other regions run their leagues. He’s basically an expert – go see him.”

Selene brightened up. Of course! Why didn’t she think of that in the first place? Dear god, why was her first choice _Kahili_ of all people? She probably would have gotten more sense out of Acerola!

“Thank you, Molayne!” she said and hugged him quickly, “I have to go now, but I’ll see you on Monday!”

Molayne blinked wearily as Selene sprinted from the room, kicking up various bolts as she went.

“No problem…”

—

“Not that I don’t like seeing the Prof.,” Hau mumbled as he munched on his spicy malasada, “but there’s something nice about just sitting, y’know? Sitting and eating, maybe by the ocean? No?”

“C’mon, Hau! I thought you _liked_ being on the go all the time!” Selene replied as she dragged him down the sand dunes of route 1 towards the professor’s house.

“Come on, even I can’t be moving all the time! I spent six hours at the Battle Tree today!” Hau finished his first malasada in a big bite. “I thought we were gonna have a chill lunch,” he mumbled around his mouthful.

“You spent six hours at the Battle Tree?” she asked bewildered. Selene enjoyed the Battle Tree, loved fighting Red or Green if she could manage to get to them, but it was a lot of work considering her other responsibilities.

Selene wondered for a moment if it was possible for her to nominate Hau as a member of the elite four. He was certainly strong enough – he had beaten the previous league before, sans Selene. Although he didn’t specialise in any specific type, she wondered if he would do so for the opportunity to be a part of her league.

Hau grinned. “Yep! I got a great streak going the first go round, then lost during my 18th battle. Absolutely killed me! But I was having fun, so I kept going!”

“Did you get to Red or Green?” Selene asked curiously as Kukui’s lab appeared below them on the beach.

“Yep! Single battles, so I managed to get to Red. Man, he’s tough to fight – I nearly got him too! His Charizard is a beast.”

Selene hummed in agreement, and realised that Hau would rather cut off his own hands than be stuck in the league’s chambers five days a week. Plus, there was probably some weird nepotism at play if the champion was allowed to hire her best friend as an elite four member, regardless of how qualified he was.

“Look, I bought you lunch so can you please just put up with this?” Selene pleaded. “I really need to talk to the Professor like, _right now_.”

“Jeeze, what’s got you all worked up?” he asked as they trudged through the sand and up to Professor Kukui’s door.

“I’m on a time limit here,” Selene grumbled as they both barged up the rickety stairs and into the lab. Neither of them had ever had any manners when it came to the professor and his Melemele home. “Professor Kukui!”

“Down here!” the professor’s voice rang out from downstairs.

The professor was hunched over his computer desk, furiously typing as his lab coat singed with heat. Hau wandered over and scooped up a proud baby litten and cuddled it.

“What a destructive little kitty you are!” he cooed.

“It’s quite incredible!” Kukui exclaimed as he finished typing. “Only a month old and already capable of using a move like heat wave!”

“Not very well,” Selene noted. Litten threw her a look before cuddling in closer to Hau. “Have you been talking with Johto’s professor about egg moves again?”

Kukui nodded. “Oh yeah! Elm’s been a big help with my move research. I’m going to send him Litten, along with a rowlet and popplio when they’re a little older to help with his own research.”

“Will he send you some Johto starters too?” Hau asked excitedly. “I’ve always loved the look of cyndaquil!”

“Won’t Incineroar think he’s being replaced?” Selene asked slyly.

Hau pouted. “Look, I’m here as a favour for you – don’t be so mean!”

Selene conceded that he was right, and turned back to Professor Kukui who looked interested.

“A favour, cousin? I’m always here to help, no need to do something in return,” he said with a grin. “Although there _is_ a limit to my abilities!”

“Can you pick the next elite four members for me?” Selene blurted out, once again lost about the exact way to ask for help in a reasonable manner. “Olivia and Acerola are going back to their old positions and I’m so _lost_!”

While Hau looked bewildered, Kukui simply looked apologetic.

“Sorry my little cousin, I can’t help you.”

“But you chose them all the first time!” Selene objected. “Can’t you do it again?”

“Hmm, nope!” he replied with a sheepish grin. “It’s not my job now – you’re the champ!”

Selene deflated and groaned. “I am one step away from nominating _Hau_ as the next elite four member!”

Hau blanched and shook his head vigorously, a panicked look on his face. “No no, I’m fine! I don’t want that job!” he yelled, just as Selene had predicted. “You know what? I’m just gonna eat the rest of my malasadas outside with Litten here!” he said, and ran up the stairs.

Selene huffed. “I wasn’t actually going to nominate him.”

Kukui laughed. “I think Hau would be worse than me in that position,” he said and grimaced at Selene’s hopeful look. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can’t be nominated since I’m the regional professor.”

At Selene’s downtrodden look, Kukui sighed. “Look, just because I can’t elect someone doesn’t mean I can’t give you suggestions.”

“Really?” Selene perked up. “I was kind of at the point where I thought I had to do it all on my own.”

Kukui shook his head. “Nah, is that what Kahili and Molayne told you?”

Selene paused. “Did Kahili and Molayne tell you I was coming?”

Kukui laughed. “I’m surprised Molayne didn’t suggest Plumeria,” he mused. “He’s been a big advocate for her recently, along with ol’ Nanu.”

It was like a switched flicked on in Selene’s mind. Of course! How could she forget how many times she had struggled against Plumeria’s god awful Salazzle when she was a part of Team Skull. Not to mention that she had already challenged Selene a couple of times in her position as champion – her toxapex was nothing to sneeze at.

“It fits too,” Kukui continued, “as a part of the island challenge rules, no trial captain, kahuna, or – now – elite four member can double up on types. It’s to make sure every trial–goer has an equally tough time on the challenge.”

“Plumeria uses poison types,” Selene mumbled thoughtfully. “That’s perfect! You’re a genius, Professor! So where is she?”

—

It turned out that the professor did not know exactly how to get in contact with Plumeria, a fact that didn’t exactly surprise her. The woman was prickly and difficult to talk to at the best of times, so why would she be giving out her number to perfectly friendly professors?

Selene growled as she stepped into another deep puddle and drew her umbrella closer to her body. She had wasted the rest of her Saturday working out exactly where Plumeria lived, and when she had finally found the small trailer on Ula’ula Island’s route 13, the woman was absent.

The elderly woman inside the trailer laughed and shook her head. “That girl is always on the move, I tell you. Sometimes she only pops in for a quick meal then she’s off again! But why don’t you try that old abandoned town past Ula’ula Meadow, hm? She’s often there with all her friends.”

Which led Selene trekking up towards Po Town on Sunday, a place she really wasn’t interested in seeing again. The first time was a truly miserable experience. The mud, the rain, and the dozens of annoying Skull grunts she had to defeat wasn’t her idea of a fun time. Malasadas by the beach with Hau? Yes. Shopping in Hau’oli City with Lillie? Definitely. Trying to find Plumeria in the rain in Po Town? A solid no.

This time she was lucky enough to catch Nanu before he went out on patrol, and managed to wrangle a spare umbrella out of him.

The kahuna didn’t seem very surprised when Selene told him about her plan to appoint Plumeria as the next elite four member. In fact, Selene thought he even looked a little proud.

“The kid’s been doing good,” he had replied roughly. “That town’s been a mess for years. She’s a good sort.”

When Selene asked what he meant, he simply waved her off and told her to see for herself. Which put her in this position, standing outside of Po Town’s large gates and waiting to see what awaited her inside.

The gates swung open slowly, revealed a surprisingly clean Po Town. Still raining, of course, that was a given – but it was absent the graffiti that used to litter the town everywhere and any skull embellishments were completely gone. Even the houses looked better – roofs were patched and walls had new plaster. It wasn’t a totally professional looking job, Selene mused to herself, but it all looked _liveable_ now at least.

As Selene wandered down the main street, she noticed more of the clean up job. In the distance, some former Skull grunts were pruning the overgrown hedges and one more was moving furniture by the once abandoned Pokémon Center. Selene stopped dead when she even noticed another grunt talking to an actual Nurse Joy inside the building.

Selene knew that many former Team Skull members had moved on to greener pastures. They had become chefs, apprentices to Hala, and even started their own group to help people in need of rescue. But to think that the actual team itself were making these kinds of changes…

“Here to check up on us, huh?” a voice broke her out of her reverie. “There’s no need, kid. I promise – we’re on the straight and narrow now. I’ve seen to that.”

Plumeria stood before Selene looking _different._ Gone were the skull decorations and all black outfit. Although her style wasn’t exactly Selene’s thing, the flame bandana and blue pants really did help soften her punk image. Even Plumeria’s hair was relaxed from its usual pigtails, falling down her back and getting wet in Po Town’s rain.

“Sorry,” Selene blurted out. “I was just… uh, curious!”

Plumeria raised an eyebrow. “Curious?”

Selene deflated. “Kind of? Listen, can we talk inside?”

The house that Team Skull had referring to as the Shady House was just as clean as the rest of the town, if not a little overgrown in the garden. The pool hadn’t been filled in yet – and was still home to a grinning grimer – and the bushes needed some tending, but the roof was fixed and the windows had been replaced. Even the inside was tidy, although still bare.

“There was only so much the Team Skull coffers could do, you know?” Plumeria said idly as she walked the two of them upstairs. “Guzma took his fair share of money from trainers, but he also spent it on dumb shit that we couldn’t sell. So it’s taken a longer than I would have liked to get this place looking okay again.”

Selene nodded dumbly. “It looks really good,” she offered. “I’m just a little confused?”

Plumeria led them into what used to be Guzma’s room. Instead of the ostentatious chair, it now held a desk with a chair, along with a bookcase and a couple of books. Plumeria grabbed the desk chair while Selene sat on a tired looking couch.

“What’s the matter?” Plumeria asked bluntly. “We’re doing the right thing, right?”

“You are; I just didn’t know you were even doing this. It’s a surprise,” she paused. “Why did you never tell me this when you came to the league? I’ve seen you at least three times…”

Plumeria scoffed. “We’re not doing this for validation,” she said venomously. “We should’ve done this a long time ago. That whole business with those weird wormholes just pushed us in the right direction.”

Selene shuddered. “That whole thing still gives me nightmares,” she admitted.

“It’s for those brats, mostly.” Plumeria said unexpectedly. “The ones at Aether House. They’ve got no parents and no room to play and go to school. Old Nanu talked to me about fixing this place up last year, and we’ve been working ever since.”

Selene smiled brightly. “I know you’re not doing this for validation, but really – I _am_ proud of you. All of you – it’s looking amazing.”

Plumeria grumbled, but her cheeks looked distinctly pink. “Yeah, just what I wanted – the approval of a ten–year–old.”

“You know I’m twelve,” she rebutted, “and its approval from the _champion._ ” At that, Selene paused. Of course – how could she forget the entire reason she was in Po Town to begin with!

“Listen,” Selene said slowly. “I have a favour to ask you.”

Plumeria grimaced. “That depends, kid.”

“Well, it’s less of a favour and more of a, uh, job offer?” Selene took a deep breath in. “I need a new member of the Elite Four and really, you’re such a good choice and I wanted you to take over Olivia’s spot please?”

Really, there was no better way to ask the question – although she probably could have asked a bit slower. Considering how Hau had reacted when she half-offered the position to him, she was actually a little scared at what Plumeria’s reaction would be. After all, for someone who spent years angry at the island challenge and the tapus, Selene wouldn’t be surprised if Plumeria told her to go away and never come back.

“ _What?_ ” Although the absolutely bewildered look on Plumeria’s face was somewhat unexpected, Selene had to admit.

“Um, do you want to join the Elite Four?”

Plumeria’s shocked expressed turned into a sneer. “Is this some kind of joke? A big ha-ha at the old Skull member?”

“No, no!” Selene blanched. “Honestly, you’re the best choice! You’re super strong, and I think some days I want to cry when I think about your toxapex! Plus, you’re such a good role model – like, _look_ at what you’ve done to Po Town!”

Plumeria continued to scowl. “An elite four member, really? I haven’t even beaten you yet.”

Selene shrugged. “Neither have the rest of the elite four members, although Acerola certainly likes to try.”

Plumeria scrunched up her nose. “I hate her palossand, but at least Gengar can take it out if I’m really struggling.”

“See!” Selene grinned, feeling hopeful. “You’ve already defeated all of my current elite four, which is really the only test I could have given you. Honestly Plumeria, you’re the best choice.”

She could see Plumeria fighting with herself internally, before she finally gave a long-suffering groan.

“I’m not saying yes,” she said, and Selene squealed. “I’m saying I’ll give it a _trial run_.”

“That’s good enough for me!” Selene exclaimed. “You’ll need to come to the league tomorrow morning, okay? For briefing! The meetings kind of suck, but they’re not too bad. Sometimes Kahili brings food from her dad’s hotel, and Molayne shows off his weird inventions and we _have fun_ , I promise!”

“Jeeze kid, calm down. Stale food and that four-eyes isn’t sweetening the deal for me.” Selene mimed zipping up her lips, and Plumeria sighed. “Okay, I’ll be there bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Selene grinned and held out her hand. “Welcome to the Alola Elite Four, Plumeria.”


End file.
